Kiss me kiss me
by Akari Hoshi
Summary: Samantha Hart has a secret...and a bunch of questions. She travels half way across the globe to seek out the aid of the one family who can help her. A little AU, a little OOC and most definatly a Mary Sue. I didn't write this for you...I wrote it for me.
1. Meet the Sohmas!

It was raining when Samantha stepped off the train. She could feel every drop against her skin as if it were a bullet...or a nail...She shivered at the morbid thought and made her way down the deserted street to the pay phone she had spotted. When she'd made this crazy trip to Japan, her mother had given her only one thing: a slip of paper with a name and a phone number with strict instructions to call the instant she stepped foot in Tokyo.

In the relative shelter of the awning over the phone, she dialed the number slowly, not quite used to using over seas telephones. Grateful for every Japanese language lesson her mother had dragged her to, she waited for some one to pick up on the other end.

"Moshi moshi! Sohma residence!" a bright voice said with enthusiasm.

"May I speak to Sohma Hatori, please? It's very important," Samantha asked, her voice sounding weary even to her own ears.

"Sure! Hold on please?" There was a soft thud as the phone was placed on the table. "Ha'ri! The phone is for you!"

A few seconds later, a deep voice came over the line. "This is Hatori."

"Sohma-san, I know this is going to sound crazy, but do you remember a woman named Elizabeth Hart?"

"We went to medical school together. Why? Who is this?"

"My name is Samantha Hart, Elizabeth's daughter. She said..." Samantha took a fortifying breath. "She said that you could help me. That you knew what it was like to be...cursed."

* * *

When the black luxury sedan pulled up in front of the bus station, Samantha was a little surprised. She knew, from what her mom had told her, that Hatori had a small, private practice. She didn't realize that he was _this_ well off. 

The passenger side window rolled down with an electronic whine. "Miss Hart?"

"Hai...Sohma-san?"

He was an incredibly handsome man. His rich, dark hair shielded one of his golden brown eyes from view. For a brief moment, she was reminded of her cousin Jason...which was appropriate considering the circumstances. 

"Is that your only luggage?" Hatori asked.

Samantha glanced down at the faded green suitcase that contained all her worldly possessions. "Hai..."

"Don't just stand in the rain. Get in."

As they drove out of the city, Hatori said very little. Samantha kept her eyes on the horizon ahead of her, uncomfortable in the silence. She knew he must have a million questions. She did. And she knew he had the answers, but there was something about him that kept her quiet. She figured he would ask in his own time. 

"How is your mother?" Hatori asked suddenly. 

Samantha jumped a little, startled. "She...she's fine. The hospital keeps her busy, but she loves it."

Hatori chucked softly. "She was a very talented surgeon. I'm glad to hear she's enjoying herself." He paused. "Miss Hart, may I ask you a question?"

"Y...yes?"

"What do you know about my family? Has your mother told you everything?"

"She said that your family and my family share a curse. She told me that if I ever wanted answers, I was supposed to write to you and ask you. I decided to come ask you in person instead."

Hatori nodded. "I'm taking you to my cousin Shigure's house. He has plenty room to spare and it's definitely safer for you there."

"Safer? Safer than what?" Samantha asked. 

"It's safer than a hotel and less expensive. I don't mean to sound rude, but it doesn't seem like you have much. You can get a good meal and a good night's sleep and we can talk in the morning."

Samantha shook her head. "I don't want to bother anybody..."

"Don't worry. Shigure's house has sort of been turned into a safe haven for lost souls," Hatori replied with a smile.

Not wanting to argue, Samantha returned her attention to the horizon. _Safer, he says. He's driving me out into the middle of nowhere. How much safer can this be?_ she thought, pulling her jacket closer around her. 

* * *

"Are you sure, Ha'ri? Bringing _another_ girl to stay here?" Shigure asked, keeping one eye on the shivering girl standing next to his cousin.

"Would you rather I take her back to the _honke_ and risk Akito finding her?" Hatori sighed. "It's only for one night. I'll pick her up in the morning. If it's too much trouble, Shigure, I can take her to a hotel in town...."

Shigure frowned. "No, no. It's no trouble. Welcome, Samantha-chan."

"Arigatou, Sohma-san," Samantha said, bowing politely. 

Shigure chuckled. "Please, call me Shigure. I'll show you to your room...unless, Ha'ri, you want...?"

Hatori shook his head. "No, I need to get back." He turned and took one of Samantha's trembling hands. "I'll be back in the morning. Until then, get some sleep. And if this baka tries anything silly, you have my number."

Samantha's eyes widened. "What are you...?"

Hatori smiled softly. "Shigure is harmless, really, but his humor is a little over the top. Good night." He squeezed her hand.

"Thank you, Sohma-san, for everything," Samantha said quietly.

Hatori mumbled a quick good night to Shigure and left. She stared after him a moment before Shigure cleared his throat.

"Let's get you settled in before everyone starts coming home. It gets kind of crazy around here, especially with two boys."

Samantha followed him upstairs. He pointed out the upstairs bathroom, the boys' rooms, his room (with a sly wink), and finally, the room she would be staying in.

"I'm sorry about the cramped quarters," Shigure apologized. "If Hatori had told me I would be having company tonight, I could have made better arrangements. Tohru is a sweet girl, and she won't mind sharing, so don't worry about that. As soon as Kyou gets home, we'll have dinner. I'm sure there's time for you to have a bath if you want. You know where the bathroom is. I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

He slid the door shut and sighed. _Oh god...when they see her...things are going to get very interesting around here._

* * *

Kyou tried to huddle further into his sweatshirt, seeking the scant warmth the drenched garment offered. The weatherman had said nothing about rain, so he had left this morning without an umbrella. _Shishou_ had offered him a place to sleep so he wouldn't have to walk home in the rain, but Kyou refused, saying that Tohru had to work tonight and if he didn't get home to warm up dinner, the baka inu would probably starve until Tohru came home and made dinner. 

He was momentarily blinded by the bright lights of a car coming toward him. There was only one car that would be coming away from Shigure's house. Kyou quickened his pace. If Hatori was visiting this late, chances are it was _not_ a social call. Something must be wrong.

"What the hell was Hatori doing here!?" he demanded, barely inside the house. "Is Tohru-chan all right?"

Shigure greeted him with a disappointed frown. "Did it occur to you that maybe _I_ was the one who was sick and Hatori was here to see about me?"

Kyou blushed slightly. "Well, I can see that you're okay. What about Tohru? Is she sick again?"

"Tohru's fine as far as I know. Hatori was bringing me another stray to take care of. She's upstairs bathing if my nose isn't lying to me." 

"What the hell? Not another Sohma brat! Dammit, who's left? Rin? It's not her is it? That damn Hatsuharu will be here every day if she's here." Kyou lamented.

Shigure laughed. "Just go change out of those wet things. Then you can get dinner ready. You can ask your questions then."

Kyou went upstairs to his room, mumbling curses under his breath. His older cousin was acting weirder than usual and some how he knew things were about to get a lot more exciting. 

* * *

The delightful aroma of dinner greeted Samantha as she came down the stairs. Her stomach rumbled quietly and she smiled. The meal on the plane had been several hours ago and very tasteless. She wanted whatever that smell was—and lots of it. 

"Ah, Samantha-chan! I was just coming to check on you. Kyou almost has dinner ready. I hope you're hungry! Tohru-kun left us her beef stew," Shigure greeted her.

She smiled. "I didn't realize how hungry I was until I came down here. Tohru-san must be a very good cook."

Shigure nodded. "Your grasp of our language is remarkable," he said, leading the way to the dining room.

"You can thank my mother for that," Samantha replied. "She had me taking Japanese classes before I could even speak English properly. She said I should learn to speak my native tongue. My mom is a great surgeon, but a lousy teacher."

"So, your mother is Japanese?" Shigure asked.

"Half. I'm a quarter, but you can barely tell. Most people assume I have Native American in me or something."

Shigure nodded as he opened the sliding door leading to the dining room. Three bowls of stew sat steaming on the table accompanied by a plate of onigiri. Samantha smiled. Onigiri was one of her favorite foods; unless they had something frightening in the middle—like leeks or salmon roe or something.

"Shigure! Is she ready yet? The stew won't stay hot forever, you know?"

Shigure sighed. "The disembodied voice you hear belongs to Kyou. He's a little rough around the edges, but he's generally harmless."

Samantha laughed. "That's what Sohma-san said about you."

He hung his head. "Ha'ri is too cruel..." he pouted. Suddenly he brightened. "Sit, sit. You mustn't let Tohru's stew get cold. Kyou! Come meet our new house guest."

She sat to Shigure's left, facing the kitchen door. Sitting on the floor to eat wasn't an entirely alien concept for her; her mother had insisted on having a traditional meal at least once a month so she and her daughter didn't become entirely westernized.

"She's not a Sohma."

Samantha looked up in surprise. Standing in the doorway, his red eyes narrowed in suspicion was a boy about her own age wearing a blue apron over a black t-shirt and khaki cargo pants. Their eyes met for a brief second before she looked away, blushing. _He's one too,_ she thought, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Kyou's a little slow sometimes. We try to overlook it for his sake," Shigure whispered with a mischievous smile. 

Kyou's whole body tensed with rage. He clenched his fists as he ground out between gritted teeth, "Shigure...."

Shigure laughed gaily. "Kidding, kidding! Kyou, this is Samantha Hart. She's going to be staying with us tonight. She's a friend of Hatori's. Samantha-chan, this is Kyou Sohma, mine and Hatori's younger cousin."

Samantha bowed from her seat. "Pleased to meet you, Sohma-kun," she said politely. 

The boy remained silent as he openly stared at her. Samantha fidgeted under his gaze. She wished he would say something, or move or blink or _something. I guess he's a bit surprised. I'm certainly not what he expected...and I'm American. He can tell that just by my accent. I'm going to start blushing if he doesn't stop staring at me..._

"So, Kyou, how was school?" Shigure asked, breaking up the tense silence.

Kyou blinked as if suddenly remembering Shigure was there. He glared at his cousin before taking his seat next to him. "Fine I guess. Not like you really care. Eat your damn stew before it gets cold."

Samantha smiled and said a quick blessing before taking a hearty bite of the stew. She rolled her eyes in joy. "This is wonderful! The best I've tasted! Tohru-san is really amazing!" she said warmly.

Shigure smiled in return. "She won't believe you if you tell her. Our Tohru is modest to a fault."

"I'll bet her onigiri are fantastic too!" she replied, reaching for one.

"She didn't make those," Kyou murmured. "I did. So they probably suck."

Samantha frowned and took a bite. It was stuffed with the traditional pickled plum; not her favorite, but still very tasty. "It's very good, Sohma-kun. Onigiri are my favorite."

"You're just saying that to be nice. And quit calling me 'Sohma-kun'; reminds me of that damn rat."

"Are you still in school?" Shigure asked without preamble.

Samantha nodded. "Well, sort of. I'm supposed to be a senior, but mom said I could finish school here. I don't know what grade I'll place in."

Shigure raised his left brow. "So you're here for more than just a visit then?"

"You could say that. I'm not really sure how long I'm going to be here. I'll finish school at least."

"Did you have a plan as to where you would live and pay for school?"

Samantha blushed. "Not really. I didn't think it all the way through. My mom said she would help out a little bit with tuition, but I had to find my own place to live."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. It's not everyday a beautiful American princess just lands on my front step!" Shigure apologized. 

"No, no. It's all right." Suddenly she yawned. "I didn't think I was that tired."

"Jet lag," Shigure said with mock certainty. "Kyou, will you clean up the kitchen? I'm going to help Samantha-chan make a bed in Tohru's room."

"Why do I gotta clean? I cooked, didn't I? You clean up the damn mess!" Kyou snapped.

"I suppose I could. But that means _you_ have to help Samantha-chan get settled in. Forgive me for saying so, but I don't think that's something you're interested in."

Kyou blushed a brilliant scarlet before he gathered up the dishes, and went back into the kitchen mumbling something about "baka hentai inus and their inability to function in normal society."

"Don't worry about him," Shigure said, standing. "Kyou has a hard time expressing his emotions. He's gotten a little better...he didn't smash the table or kick down the door. He's a hard time, that one." He brightened suddenly, something he did frequently. "But enough about him. I'll get you settled into Tohru's room. I was hoping you'd get to meet her before you went to bed, but _que cera cera_, I always say."

Samantha smiled. You couldn't help _but_ smile around Shigure Sohma. There was just something about him that lightened your mood, no matter what your troubles were. Taking his offered hand, she stood and followed him up the stairs. He pulled extra bedding out of a small hall closet, made up a quick pallet on Tohru's floor and bid her good night.

"Are you sure you don't mind sleeping on the floor? The couch is quite comfortable, now that I think about it. You could sleep there instead."

"I'm fine. You've put enough blankets down, I won't even notice. I promise."

"I'm just down the hall if you need anything. And Tohru should be here soon. Good night, Samantha-chan."

"Good night, Shigure-san, and thank you very much."

She was asleep before he had completely shut the door.


	2. Breakfast with Hatori

Author's Note: I don't know if they have diners like this in Japan and if they don't they should. There should be diners like this everywhere! ^_^ Sorry if this gets clichéd or cheesey. I tried. Things will get better. I promise. If Hatori-san seems more OOC, than usual, I apologize. I just got this picture of Hatori-san, dressed in a polo shirt and a pair of khaki's sitting in a 1950's diner, drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper stuck in my head and it wouldn't leave me alone. And you didn't come here to read an author's note. ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The diner oozed 1950's American charm out of the red vinyl booths and glittering chrome. Samantha hid a smile behind her hand. Hatori had the appearance of a man who was more comfortable with a maitre'd and a wine list than a campy tribute to America's past.  
  
"Order what you want," Hatori said, as they slid into a booth near the back.  
  
A waitress dressed in a simple white dress with a frilly red apron approached, smacking her enormous wad of bubble gum. She pulled a small golf pencil from behind her ear and with a bright smile asked what they wanted to drink. She walked away, her eyes lingering on Hatori's face.  
  
"Did you sleep all right?" Hatori asked, perusing the menu.  
  
Samantha shrugged. "It was better than sleeping on the plane," she replied. "Do they always make that noise in the morning?"  
  
"I assume you mean Kyou and Yuki. Unfortunately, yes. Yuki's not much of a morning person and Kyou's temper gets away from him more often than not."  
  
She sighed. "Sohma-san, go ahead and ask. I know you want to."  
  
Hatori closed his menu. "I thought it would be *you* who had the questions. After all, you did fly half way across the world for your answers."  
  
She took a deep breath and began. "I didn't even know I was cursed until I got to high school. There was never a man in my life. My dad was killed in a military accident when I was six months old and my mom kept me in all girls' schools from kindergarten on. It was my first formal. A neighboring boys' academy was invited to be our dates. My date was Alax. We were dancing and having a good time...until we went to get some fresh air. He tried to kiss me...and I changed. One second, I'm a girl. The next I'm a cow. I ran...I was so scared. My cousin Jason found me several hours later, cold and...naked. He took me home and my mom explained what she knew. She's the horse. Did you know that?"  
  
Hatori nodded. "We bumped into each other one night as we were coming out of the lab. When neither of us changed, we knew. What did your mother tell you?"  
  
The waitress returned with Hatori's coffee and Samantha's Coke. She took their orders and sashayed back to the counter.  
  
"My many times great-grandmother was a servant in the Sohma home. She became the favorite of one of the sons who inevitably got her with child. When the Sohmas did whatever it is that they did to get cursed, her unborn child was also cursed." Samantha stirred the ice in her glass with her straw.  
  
"Until I met your mother, we had no idea there was another family like us. Akito is still in denial. He believes Elizabeth to be a witch or something. Even after she embraced me and we didn't change..." he paused, taking a drink of his coffee. "I don't know if I can answer your questions, Miss Hart. I know very little about your family's situation. What I can tell you is what I've learned from living 30 years with this curse."  
  
"That's all you can offer? If I wanted that, I wouldn't have spent half a fortune on a plane ticket to Japan. I could have asked my mom or my cousin Jason."  
  
"I'm sorry it's not more. I'd like you to remember that it was you who made this decision. Your mother wanted you to write a letter."  
  
Samantha blushed and focused intently on her soda. "Gomen nasai, Sohma- san."  
  
"I know it's not what you expected, and for that I am truly sorry."  
  
"No, no. It's all right. I have to be honest with you, Sohma-san. I didn't really have a clear plan when I came here. Yes, I wanted answers. Yes, I want to know what the Sohmas did to warrant such a curse. Yes, I wanted to come to Japan. Did I think this through? No. Unfortunately, this yet another one of my not so well thought out fly by the seat of my pants adventures I am famous for back home."  
  
The waitress brought their orders and placed them on the table along with their check. She gave Hatori a sly wink as she sashayed back. Samantha smothered a giggle as she reached for the salt. ::He really is an attractive man,:: she thought. ::Wonder why he seems more annoyed than flattered?::  
  
"If you're done laughing at me, we can continue."  
  
"Gomen nasai," she mumbled, though still smiling.  
  
"You said you were the cow?"  
  
"Hai, though you can't tell it by looking at me." Samantha gestured to the enormous stack of pancakes on her plate. "Though, as Mom says, 'The proof is in the pancakes.'"  
  
Hatori frowned as he salted his eggs. "That's interesting. All 12 of the Junishi *and* the cat have been born. When I met your mother, Rin was just a baby. We weren't sure what her form was yet. When we finally did learn, your mother had returned to the States and I was very busy taking care of my younger cousin, Akito. I didn't give it a second thought. I'm curious as to why there are two sets of Junishi."  
  
"Maybe it's because our blood is from the wrong side of the sheets? That's Jason's theory anyway."  
  
"Hm. That is a good thought." He paused, taking a drink. "I talked to your mother this morning."  
  
Samantha looked up from her breakfast. "She did? What did she have to say?"  
  
"How long do you plan on staying in Japan?"  
  
"I was hoping to finish high school here. Maybe even start college. Mom said she'd help out some. I was going to get a job....maybe an apartment or something. Like I said, I really didn't think it out very thoroughly."  
  
"Obviously. Housing is very hard to come by...especially for a foreign 17 year-old-girl with no job and no education. Getting into one of our schools is going to be difficult as well. What are you going to do if you can't get in? Go back home? Elizabeth said your ticket was one way."  
  
Samantha's cheeks flamed with shame. "Sohma-san, I know it's going to be hard. But I know I can do it. As far as a place to stay goes, if I can't find anything here, I have family up north and in Okinawa."  
  
"That won't be necessary," Hatori said, finishing his breakfast. "Your mother and I talked about this at length, and I've discussed it with Shigure. Since the Sohmas are technically responsible for your predicament, I have an offer for you. We will help you pay for tuition to the school of your choice and give you a place to stay as long as you get a part time job after school and help Tohru out with housekeeping duties."  
  
She knew she was staring open-mouthed, but she didn't care. He was giving her the cake and the silver platter it was offered on. She certainly hadn't been expecting this. She'd be a fool if she turned him down, but she hardly knew the Sohmas and they her. Of course, a simple phone call would confirm everything Hatori had told her, and truthfully, she wasn't even sure her mother's family was still talking to her.  
  
She met his steady gaze. With a small smile she asked, "Know anybody who's hiring?" 


	3. SURPRISE! You aren't as unique as you th...

"I'm home," Yuki called, stepping out of his shoes.

Curious about the lack of response, he went first to the kitchen. Tohru would be busy starting dinner right now and probably hadn't heard him. Not only was the kitchen deserted, but there was no evidence of a meal being prepared either. 

_Odd_, he thought, frowning. _Tonight is her night off...and she didn't mention anything about having to something after school._

Worry began to tickle the back of his mind as he checked his cousin's study and found it deserted as well. Under normal circumstances, Shigure would leave a note if only to tease his poor editor.

The sound of furniture scraping across the floor above him brought Yuki to the base of the stairs. If Shigure had tricked Tohru into cleaning out the spare bedroom, even by accident, he'd knock the inu straight through the roof.

The spare bedroom was indeed being cleaned, Yuki discovered, but the scene was not at all what he was expecting. Tohru stood on a small step ladder, handing boxes out of the small closet to Kyou. Hatori and Shigure were carefully trying to move a dressing from one corner to one directly opposite. A fifth occupant was making the western style bed with hospital precision. 

She wore her dark auburn hair in a high ponytail that brushed the collar of her white Oxford shirt. Pink and grey striped socks peeked out from under the hem of her flare legged khaki pants. She stepped back and pulled a wrinkle in the coverlet. She studied her handiwork with sparkling almond shaped green eyes. She smiled brightly and dusted her hands on her pants.

"Don't just stand there, you damn rat. Help us out!" Kyou snapped, tossing a plastic garbage bag at Yuki.

The rat caught it easily. "What are you all doing?" he asked, guessing, but wanting to know the answer anyway.

"Samantha-chan is going to be staying with us, Sohma-kun!" Tohru said brightly.

Yuki stared at the girl now standing slightly behind Hatori, nervously tugging on the hem of her shirt. He didn't know how to react to this. Shock, fear, and confusion warred in his brain as he tried to process what was going on.

"You know, Yuki, you are being uncharacteristically rude to our new guest," Shigure piped up, a mischievous grin on his face.

Yuki blushed furiously and bowed politely. "Gomen nasai, Samantha-san. I'm Yuki Sohma. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Samantha returned his greeting, blushing. She was saved from saying anything more by the loud rumble of Kyou's stomach. Everyone's eyes turned to the cat who glared. 

"Oh! I forgot all about dinner! I'll go start something right away!" Tohru cried, distressed.

"Would you like some help, Tohru-chan?" Samantha asked.

"You don't have to," she replied cheerfully. "You should stay up here and get settled in."

"There's not much more I can do. I really don't mind. Besides, Sohma-san said I have to earn my keep."

Yuki wasn't sure Tohru's smile could get much brighter as she accepted Samantha's offer. The two girls went left the room, discussing what to make. He waited until he was sure they were out of ear shot before he turned on his cousins.

"Are you out of your _**minds?**_ Bringing another girl to live here? What if he finds out? He'll kill her!"

Hatori crossed his arms over his chest. "Samantha is a Sohma, although very distantly and not in the legal sense," he said quietly.

"And Akito did say last New years that any Sohma who wanted the spare bed room could have it," Shigure supplied, merrily.

Yuki frowned. "No, he said any of the _Junishi_ could...you're not saying she's a member of the Zodiac?"

Kyou snorted. "That's exactly what he's saying, you stupid rat. She's the cow."

He ignored his brash cousin. "What about Hatsuharu? How is that possible?"

"We're not sure. It could be the fact that her blood is illegitimate. Maybe it's because her ancestors were allowed to marry for love," Hatori said. "The Hart's have been stumbling around in the dark as far as their curse is concerned. They know less than we do."

Kyou's stomach growled again. Shigure giggled at the glowering cat. "It's not funny, you stupid bastard! Gah! I'm outta here."

"That reminds me," Shigure mused as he watched Kyou leave the room. "Ha'ri, are you staying for dinner? You know you'd hurt Tohru-kun's feelings if you didn't. You don't want to hurt poor Tohru, do you?"

Hatori sighed. "No, but I've been away all day. I need to get back. Yuki, don't forget your appointment next week."

Yuki nodded as he Shigure walked Hatori out. He sighed, feeling a massive headache coming on. Every time he thought things were settling down into some semi-peaceful semblance of _normal,_ fate had to throw a boomerang into the mix. He closed the door to Samantha's room and went to lie down before dinner.


	4. The First Day of School

"Do you have your schedule yet?" Yuki asked, as he and Samantha crossed the deserted court yard.

"Not yet. They told me to pick it up this morning along with my locker assignment."

Yuki nodded. "As Student Council President, I'd be more than happy to show you around the school."

"Thank you, Yuki-kun. You can start by showing me where the guidance office is again."

Kaibara High had been the easiest solution to her academic problem. Public, close to home, and inexpensive—three things that had Samantha nearly giddy. Tohru was probably more excited about her attending Kaibara than Samantha was herself. When Kyou found out, his face had turned a brighter shade of red than ever thought possible. The ever polite, nearly emotionless Yuki had offered to take her in early so she could get her things and find her way around.

Now that she was here, suddenly she was scared. She had flown thousands of miles with only enough yen to _maybe_ get her through a couple weeks and a plan so thin she was lucky the Sohmas were so generous with no worries at all. But walking into a high school had her hands shaking, her palms sweaty and her stomach all in knots.

Her trip to the guidance office didn't help her nerves any. Her councilor informed her that while her scores were better than average, she would benefit from second year classes. More than a little disappointed that she would be a year behind her new friends, she followed Yuki to the locker room. Because she was starting in the middle of the year, her locker was on the back side of the beyond and on the very bottom row.

Seeing her tremble slightly as she twisted the combination on her locker, Yuki tried to reassure her, offering to help her catch up in her classes and study for the upcoming midterms. Samantha didn't trust her voice so she smiled thinly and nodded. As they stepped out, they ran into Tohru .

"Samantha-chan, are you all right? You look pale," Tohru asked, checking Samantha's forehead for a fever.

"I'm just really nervous," Samantha replied. Students were beginning to arrive now and so too were the strange looks. She grimaced. 

"The first day is so exciting!" Tohru cried happily. "You can start all over with a clean slate! I think you're especially lucky, Samantha-chan."

Samantha looked at her strangely. "How do you figure? My hands are sweaty and I'm so nauseas it's a wonder last Monday's breakfast hasn't come back to pay me a visit. I just want to go home."

"No one knows you here. You have a chance to just be yourself...no one knows what to expect from you!"

Yuki touched her arm reassuringly. "Honda-san is right. Just take a deep breath and you'll be fine. I promise."

She closed her eyes and took several steadying breaths. She could walk blindfolded over a make shift rope bridge across a thirty foot drop and not break a sweat. Why in the world was this bothering her so badly?

"What's your class?" Yuki asked as the bell rang.

"2-D," she replied, glancing at the half sheet of paper with her schedule on it. 

"Oh that's wonderful! That's Momiji and Hatsuharu's class!" Tohru cried brightly.

Yuki smiled at her tenderly. Samantha chuckled silently. _So, the rat has a crush on Tohru-chan. And she doesn't have a clue..._ A small smile began tugging at her lips as a plan began to formulate in her brain. 

"You'd better get to class, Honda-san. I'll be there as soon as I walk Samantha-chan to her classroom. Please apologize to sensei for me."

Tohru nodded and headed off to class, promising to see Samantha at lunch.

"Who are Hatsuharu and Momiji? Are they friends of yours?" 

"No, unfortunately, they are family." 

The walk to her classroom was short. Before she was ready, she stood in front of the door of her first class. 

"You'll be fine, Samantha-san. Just remember to be yourself. If you have any questions, you can ask Haru and Momiji. I'm sure Hatori has told them about you." 

"How will I know which ones are your cousins?" Samantha asked as Yuki turned to leave. 

He smiled over his shoulder. "Oh, I think you'll be able to figure it out." 

Taking a few moments to attempt to steady her nerves, Samantha tried to picture what the mystery Sohmas would look like. She had met four of the thirteen and Shigure had assured her that none of them were as devastatingly handsome as he was. That remark had earned him two exasperated stares and a giggle from Tohru. 

_Better get this over with_, she thought, sliding the door open. 

"...multiply by the reciprocal and divide by two...Can I help you?" 

Samantha bowed respectfully. "Konnichiwa, sensei. I'm Samantha Hart." 

The man at the chalkboard frowned at her sternly. "Class begins at 8, Samantha-kun. You can have the empty desk behind Hatsuharu." He waved in the general direction of her seat. 

She blushed, nervously. There were several empty seats and it was obvious her instructor wasn't going to be any help. 

"Haru's the one with the white hair and the blank expression," some one whispered. 

Samantha looked down to see a smiling blonde with large brown eyes sitting in the desk nearest the door. She returned his smile gratefully. "Arigatou," she whispered and went to her seat. 

_White Hair? His teachers allow that? And check out the jewelry...he's got bad ass written all over him._ She nodded a small greeting which he returned almost imperceptibly. As she sat down, she noticed that the hair at the nape of his neck was solid black. _They must let him wear his hair like this because Yuki is Student Council President,_ she mused. When the bell rang an hour later, Samantha was grateful she was placed a year behind. _They weren't kidding when they said I'd probably have a rough go at it...my brain hurts just **thinking** about it._ Gathering her things, she noted that she felt much more at ease now that the first class was out of the way. 

"Samantha-chan, is true? Are like us? Are you cursed too?" her blonde rescuer asked. 

A touch startled by both the question and by the sudden appearance of the bright eyed boy, Samantha could only blink. 

"You'll have to excuse Momiji," Haru said quietly, his voice soft and soothing. "He gets too excited and forgets where he's at." 

"Don't pretend like you aren't curious too, Haru-kun," Momiji said, his bright smile never wavering. Without warning, he launched himself at her, wrapping his arms around her middle. She let out a panicked squeak before she realized two things: she wasn't standing there as a cow and Momiji was wearing a girl's uniform. Both thoughts had her sort of numb with shock.

"You must be part of the Zodiac! We didn't change!" Momiji cried happily. He released her from his tight embrace and took her hand. "I'll take you to our next class. C'mon, Haru-kun! We don't want to be late!" 

She let the cheery youth drag her from class to class. He introduced her to her instructors who, in turn, made sure she sat next to either him or Haru so they could help her catch up. 

When the bell rang for lunch, Samantha felt like cheering. While her nerves had finally settled, she was still feeling incredibly overwhelmed by how behind she was in all her classes. 

"Gomen, Samantha-chan, but I promised Takeo-kun that I would help him with his English homework at lunch, so I won't be able to eat lunch with you," Momiji informed her sadly. "But don't worry! Haru can show you to the cafeteria and I'll see you next period, okay?" 

Before Samantha could respond, the usagi-boy was running down the hall toward the library. 

"What's he eat for breakfast?" Samantha asked in amazement. 

Haru chuckled. "Come on. Let's get some lunch." 


End file.
